


上升螺旋

by luos



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luos/pseuds/luos
Summary: 发个车容易嘛我看文愉快
Relationships: shx - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	上升螺旋

**Author's Note:**

> 发个车容易嘛我
> 
> 看文愉快

周深的脸颊紧贴王晰的胸膛，隔着一层薄毛衣，他感受到男人偏瘦且结实的胸肌，带着一股荷尔蒙混杂烟跟古龙水的味道，他感官的触角在这一刻仿佛被无线地放大跟延伸，他感受到自己呼出的酒气，滚烫的脸颊，眼皮缝隙里流进来昏暗的灯光，他敏锐地听到王晰出了房门后越来越急促的呼吸，听到鞋底和酒店走廊的地毯相互摩擦发出的声音都如此刺耳。他在这短暂几分钟里大脑一片空白，好像所有的注意力都分散给全身的每一处皮肤，器官，触觉，听觉，嗅觉，唯独除了理性。  
王晰把周深放下，一只手抱着他，让已经全身无力的周深靠在自己怀里，一只手去裤兜里摸房卡。他没想到，自己也有紧张到心脏都快从咽喉里跳出来的时候，对于一个很久都不靠夫妻生活，用左右手自力更生的男人来说，此时有个美人在怀，说没点儿冲动那是骗人的。王晰尴尬地低头看了眼周深，仔细观察他有没有醒来的迹象，并不着痕迹的把周深垂下的胳膊往一边挪了挪，他害怕自己已经开始发胀的下体，成为此时暧昧气氛的炸药。  
他并非不想和周深上床，何况这个人早就已经成为他梦里的主角，在王晰不可告人的梦里，已经无数次梦到赤裸裸的周深，被他反复用各种姿势按在各种地方侵犯，在卫生间的浴缸里倔强的咬紧了嘴唇不啃叫出声的周深，在阳台的日光里像只吃饱了的猫一样懒散又满足的周深，在阴暗的厨房里一边克制的呻吟一边骂他“你疯了吗”的周深。他对于周深的自制力，在每天的亲密的陪伴和音乐的共鸣里不断降低，直到今天，他面对妻子冷漠的质问和怀疑，他在本该爱着自己的女人脸上看不到一点点对于他的爱。  
他回想起，在妻子生了女儿以后，就再也不跟他有任何肢体上亲密的接触，甚至于在不怎么频繁的夫妻生活里，他所触摸到的都是一具冷冰冰的尸体。王晰觉得自己是一个，喜欢通过物质去表达爱的男人，在过去，他以为人生中会永远幸福的一刹那，他亲吻了妻子的手背，他想要告诉这个人，如果爱他，就不要让他感觉到冰冷，不要让他丧失热情，不要让他感觉到肉体上的隔阂，他并不是那种单纯为了性而性，或者单纯追寻柏拉图精神之爱的男人。  
然而爱有时候，只是一个人单方面的一厢情愿，尤其是在你和他抛开所有遮掩，赤诚相对，那些藏在皮囊下的心思更加一览无余。  
所以遇到周深，王晰被自己越来越无法自控的情欲火焰惊呆了。在此之前他的心，好像胸膛里的一炉灰烬，根本看不到任何生机，在理想被无情奚落，辗转世事的复杂经历和遭受到爱情的毁灭后，他的一颗心早就被碾成了粉末。  
而今天，他闻着周深气息里的酒精味儿，混合着他轻声的，难受的喘息，仿佛一颗火星，点燃了他沉浸已久的生命力。早已经被废弃的冰冷的炉膛，突然在这一刻就炸了，重新燃烧起熊熊的火焰，让他口干舌燥。  
“深深，醒醒，先别睡喝点水。”  
王晰打开房门，把周深半扶半抱放在床上，他捋起周深的头发，看着他睫毛在昏暗的灯光下透出的阴影和紧闭的嘴唇，王晰迷恋地闻着周深呼吸中的酒精味儿。  
他在这一刻犹豫了，理智告诉他不要趁人之危，面前的人，是男人，且不说男人跟男人做爱这事道不道德，他也不清楚男人怎么和男人做，况且，这不是他的炮友，不是他睡过就可以随意甩掉的人，是他爱的人，是他放在心尖上爱的人，他不愿意对方迁就了自己的欲望，却没有感受到他的爱意。  
王晰想了想，站起身来打算给周深倒杯水喝，顺便让自己的欲望和头脑都冷静下来，就在他离开的一刻，周深忽然主动从身后抱紧了他的腰。  
“晰哥要去哪儿？”  
他身后的人，摇摇晃晃，慢条斯理地紧贴着他的身体站起来，似有若无地像是用自己的胯骨摩擦着王晰的屁股，环抱在他腰上的双手，松开又仿佛抚摸着他的腹肌一样抱回去，就在这两秒钟一来一回的交锋里，王晰看到了另一面的周深正在打开一扇绮丽的门，往日舞台上那个认真害羞的周深，私底下沉默自闭的周深，社交里开朗有梗的周深，都不如这两秒钟的周深更致命。  
这样轻飘飘的勾引，就像小猫的爪子在你心里挠了一下，矜持又带着点挑逗。  
“你醒了?”王晰抓住周深不安分的手，扭头问他。  
“头还痛么？  
“痛啊，以后再也不喝酒了”周深把脸颊紧贴在王晰的背上，他本来以为进了房间就要被扒光了，赤裸了，成了待宰的小羊羔一样，任凭怎么被戏弄也无法拒绝，他也偷偷看过一些男人和男人之间的情节动作片，并被里面出现的恐怖画面差点瞎了眼。在这方面，他匮乏几乎为零的经验让他产生出一种恐惧的心理，虽然他也是个男人，但是他太了解自己，一旦他默认王晰可以把他单独带回房间，就等同于他做好了准备去接纳和感受即将发生的一切。  
而现在，王晰居然要丢下他一个人走了。  
王晰没有想到的是，自己只是转身去倒杯水，就激发了周深的不安，而对于被丢弃的恐惧甚至大过于跟男人做爱的恐惧，这让他心疼起抱着他的人，平时遇到什么困难都坚强到无以复加，面对什么样高强度工作都能咬牙扛过去。此时，在自己这里彻底地被剥下那层韧性十足的人皮，露出了散发着血腥味儿的肉体，新鲜，柔软又脆弱。  
这种味道激发着男人最原始的本能冲动，王晰把周深推到在床上，看着他的脸认真说：“想晰哥了？”  
“嗯，每天都想”周深罕见直白地表露出自己的内心。  
“和晰哥在一起好不好？”  
回答他的是周深笨拙又主动的亲吻，嘴唇相贴的一霎那，整个世界都静止了，所有的声音都被瞬间切断，他们仿佛被关进一个静闭室里，感受不到外界的声音，灯光，只有黑暗中彼此的体温，是唯一提醒他们自己还活着的，手指跟皮肤的触摸，好像打开了对方身上潜藏的开关，周深从来不知道自己的身体，还藏着这么多秘密，渴望觉醒的欲望在王晰一步一步的引导下成几何式爆发出来，他看到自己压抑了这么久的情与欲是什么样的庞然大物，而他自己筑起的看起来无比结实的高墙，在王晰情欲的冲击下这么的不堪一击。  
此刻在周深眼里的王晰，和生活里的王晰，和舞台上的王晰都不一样，沉默又带着浓烈的色情，在床上的氛围里，周深原以为像王晰这样的男人多少都会看情况，看心情，来几句dirty talk，毕竟谁不想听全天下最性感的男低音在耳边跟你调情。然而并没有，王晰居然是沉默的，非常专注于探索周深的身体，周深觉得，王晰好像特别热衷于皮肤之间的摩擦，手指间的触摸，性器间的探索，好像这些都比多少花哨又不实用的语言，带给他的感受加强烈。  
他在呻吟和喘息里，在模糊的意识中，灵魂仿佛抽离出肉体，在高处俯瞰着床上两具纠缠在一起的肉体，他看到王晰在连贯的动作中，仍然不忘亲吻他带着汗水的脸颊，亲吻他因为兴奋而发红的脖颈，轻轻蹭着他的耳朵，温柔地爱抚他因为疼痛而疲软的性器，他觉得，自己似乎能体会到一种，被稳稳当当的爱着的感觉。就好像他和王晰吵架以后，王晰总是像什么都没发生过一样，照常问他晚饭吃什么，就好像在，他朝王晰发火亦或者冷嘲热讽地言语攻击对方后，王晰总能老神的抱着他，问他晚上要不要一起去排练，就好像在，他们刚刚接触的时候，周深总是用带着距离的眼神，想用冷漠刺退这个一直向他靠近的男人，而王晰总是一如既往的，稳稳地冲击着他的心。  
“痛吗，深深，告诉晰哥。”  
王晰控制着，尽量不让自己地动作太过于粗暴，但是他停不下来，从脊髓一直传到神经末梢地快感让他头皮发麻，他很想问周深，他能不能从每一次，他认真又深入地进出他的身体里感受到同自己一样的感觉，仿佛两个人之间的隔阂与界限在体液的交换里，呼吸的交错里，间歇的热吻里逐渐消融。他已经打开了自己的心，想要去探索对方皮囊下深藏在灵魂里的东西。  
周深摇摇头，不说话却只是更加热烈的回应着对方的亲吻，他把快感下的罪恶又压抑回内心深处的洞穴，想借由这样疯狂的举动去不让自己多想，爱欲之下的阴影。  
“都回不去了”他在自己着迎来高潮的一刹那这么想。  
“别想着回头。


End file.
